ABSTRACT Curricular and Instructional Enhancement of the M.S. in Risk Control and Minor in Construction Safety Program Director. Elbert Sorrell, Ed.D, CSP sorrelle@uwstout.edu Purpose and Program Characteristics The Master of Science degree program in Safety was approved by the University of Wisconsin-System and implemented in the fall of 1974. In 1994 the name of the program was changed to Master of Science in Risk Control. Since 1974 the program has evolved to reflect the needs, expectations and challenges of the field of health, safety and environmental regulations. The risk control perspective requires students to be competent beyond safety regulatory compliance. The philosophy of risk control attempts to extend, elevate and integrate the technical areas of safety engineering, industrial hygiene and environmental regulations from operational levels to managerial concerns. The program has produced approximately 545 graduates since its inception, with recent enrollment generally between 30 to 40 students annually. Classes are offered both in the daytime and evenings to accommodate those already professionally employed. The Construction Safety/Risk Control Minor was implemented in the fall of 1998. The program has a target enrollment between 20-35 students; the program has produced approximately 110 graduates. UW- Stout and UW-System approved the minor in the fall of 1998. The first students enrolled in the minor in the spring of 1999 The purpose/objective of this program was to enhance the curriculum and instruction of the Master of Science Degree in Risk Control and minor in Construction Safety at the University of Wisconsin-Stout. The specific focus of the enhancement effort was in three areas: financial assistance in recruitment of qualified students, faculty teaching flexibility and development, and instructional support. A. Trainees Individuals with undergraduate degrees in Engineering, Technology, General Sciences, Chemistry, and Biological Science were recruited into the M.S. in Risk Control program.. B. Training Facilities The major training facility used was the University of Wisconsin-Stout campus consisting of classrooms and laboratories. Local industrial facilities are also used for application exercises. Summary of How Funds were appropriated For the past five years the funds allocated by NIOSH to UW-Stout were used to operationally enhance our Masters degree in Risk Control. Scholarships/stipends were given in $2,000-2,500 awards to 45 different graduate students in the MS in Risk Control program and 30 students pursuing the Construction Safety minor. Furthermore, during the 5-year grant period there was funding for a 1/3 time graduate assistantship. The graduate assistantships are ideally awarded to an out-of-state student. The University waives the out-of-state tuition fee for graduate assistants. Over the course of two semesters and the summer, this resulted in a savings of approximately $12,000. This represents a tremendous tool for recruiting out-of-state students and students from underrepresented backgrounds.